La Souris et le Chat
by Jijisub
Summary: Et si Sosuke avait été un mi-démon... et que Kisuke avait été un demi-ange... Auraient-ils eu la possibilité de se rencontrer un jour ? En tout cas, l'enfer et le ciel ont choisi pour eux ! Shonen ai Kisuke x Sosuke
1. Chapter 1

bonjour à toutes et tous...

Voici un nouveau Three-shot ! Ce dernier fait partit de ce que j'appelle sur mon site, "le carrefour de la mort"... bref, ça parle de la mort, de l'enfer, du paradis, et de... la Soul Society ! Elle n'a pour d'autre but que de passer le temps et j'avoue ne pas savoir dans quelle catégorie ranger cette fic ! Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... avec un couple complètement inhabituel autrement dit : Sosuke et Kisuke !

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite... même si je fais plein d'UA

°°0°0°°

Dans les temps immémoriaux, dans les entrailles de l'enfer... Lucifer avait une discussion avec Satan. Ce dernier reprochait au bel homme les pertes d'âmes qui allaient en s'accroissant.

- Songe que toutes les âmes vont à la Soul Society... que nous reste t-il pour Hueco Mundo ? Que reste t-il pour notre monde ? Je veux que cela cesse. Trouve-moi quelqu'un qui fasse changer le cours des choses !

En disant cela, le poing de la bête tomba sur la roche. Les yeux incandescents s'étaient posés sur l'homme le plus beau que le ciel et la terre et les enfers eussent porté. Lucifer posa un genou à terre en signe d'allégeance et dit de sa belle voix grave :

- J'enverrai mon fils et je vais lui demander de faire pencher la balance de notre côté !

- Comprend bien que je ne tolère pas l'échec ! Je veux des âmes, je veux des hollows... et je veux le chaos !

- Bien Altesse...

Lucifer posa son regard sur l'homme à moitié animal, le plus laid qu'il avait jamais été créé sur la terre, dans le ciel et en enfer. Ce dernier posa ses sabots sur la surface terreuse et ses pattes velues s'enfoncèrent légèrement sur le sol meuble de la caverne dans lequel ils étaient. Satan finit de sa voix spectrale :

- Je retourne au palais... Si ton fils échoue... il lui en coûtera !

- Bien Altesse ! Mais je ne me fais aucun soucis là-dessus.

La tête de mi-homme, mi-taureau détourna son regard et quitta les lieux. Le démon soupira d'aise. Il n'était jamais facile pour lui de se trouver en présence du seigneur des enfers. Puis, reprenant ces esprits, Lucifer quitta les lieux et retourna dans son propre palais.

Contrairement à toute attente, la demeure du démon était tel quel était au paradis. Fait de colonnes blanches et de dômes en marbre blanc. Les pièces étaient toutes rondes et l'intérieur était immaculé, sauf le sol qui était identique à un miroir noir sur lequel la silhouette des visiteurs se reflétait. La particularité de ce sol en dehors de sa beauté exceptionnelle était qu'il permettait à Lucifer et à ses occupants de voir la véritable identité de ses visiteurs ou de démasquer ceux qui tenteraient de venir dans sa demeure de manière invisible.

Les pas de l'homme résonnait sur la surface policée. Les démons serviteurs s'inclinèrent devant leur Seigneur et Maître. La voix du démon fusa :

- Que l'on fasse venir mon fils Sosuke !

- Bien Maître ! Fit respectueusement un fraccion.

Lucifer entra dans sa salle de trône et marcha sur vers son trône. Ce dernier était immense. Un fauteuil dont les piétements étaient en or et ouvragés à l'excès. Si on y regardait de près... on pouvait y voir des visages humains torturés. L'assise et le dossier étaient rembourrés et de velours rouge sang, le tout étant capitonné. Les accoudoirs étaient ouvragés que sur les bords de tête de mort, le reste du bras étant recouvert de velours rouge.

Les pas longs du démon faisaient virevolter doucement le long manteau blanc dont il était recouvert. Par-dessous, on entrevoyait un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise blanche à jabot

entrouverte sur le torse imberbe et athlétique. Lucifer s'installa dans un mouvement gracieux sur son siège et croisa une jambe sur l'autre. Il posa un coude sur un accoudoir et posa son menton sur sa main. Les yeux chocolats de l'homme étaient mi-clos. Les longues mèches de jais barraient le visage si séduisant du démon. Sa pause désinvolte en décontenançait plus d'un et sa beauté attisait bien des jalousies.

Le double battant de la porte du fond s'ouvrit et Lucifer vit approcher son fils. Il avait hérité d'une partit de sa beauté mais surtout son aspect _séduisant_. Il possédait aussi ce côté nonchalant qui le caractérisait. L'haori blanc qui le couvrait s'enroulait doucement autour de son corps à chacun de ses mouvements qu'il exécutait, se faisait avec un raffinement dont il n'aurait pas renier l'origine.

Sosuke marchait lentement vers son père. Il observait la pause du démon et pour lui, il était évident qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose. De toute façon, pour qu'elle autre raison l'aurait-il fait amener dans la salle du trône ? Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelque pas de son père et attendit que ce dernier lui parle. Un silence s'établit entre les deux hommes qui se jaugeaient. Lucifer se laissa aller à sourire et fit de sa voix grave et traînante :

- J'ai une mission pour toi mon fils !

L'adolescent plissa les yeux et attendit patiemment la suite. Il était inutile de discuter avec son père ou de l'interrompre. Lucifer tapota sa tempe avec son index, il aurait presque voulu voir une réaction sur le visage impassible du jeune homme. Il soupira et repris :

- Sosuke… je t'envoie en mission dans le monde humain.

Son fils ouvrit les yeux de surprise et voulu parler mais son père continua impassible :

- Écoute-moi ! Satan m'a chargé de faire tomber les âmes humaines et celles de shinigami dans le monde de Hueco Mundo et pour certains et notamment les plus forts, les envoyer ici pour que nous les transformions en démons. Les humains deviennent vertueux et c'est intolérable. Je te charge de cette mission ! Ainsi il va s'en dire que si tu échoues ta punition sera à la hauteur de ce que tu pourrais imaginer…

Sosuke sentait l'excitation le gagner et eu du mal à réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Qu'on lui donne une mission si importante à son âge !

- Redescend parmi nous Sosuke ! Si je t'ai confié cette mission, c'est uniquement parce ce que tu es assez _potable_ pour paraître humain ou shinigami… A part nous deux, je ne vois personne d'autre ici pour remplir ce rôle… et franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de remonter pour m'ennuyer avec de telles fariboles. Donc, tu es en quelque sorte la dernière roue du carrosse.

Le jeune homme foudroya son père du regard et aurait bien répliqué mais, il savait déjà ce qu'il encourait. Jugeant plus sage d'être bref et de partir, Sosuke salua froidement son père et quitta les lieux !

- Sosuke… tu pourrais être un peu plus… chaleureux !

Le demi-démon qu'était Sosuke se tourna vers son père et lui envoya un cero avant de disparaître. Lucifer détourna l'énergie envoyée d'un revers de main et marmonna :

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il prenne tout au premier degré ?

°°0°0°°

Sosuke s'appliqua sur Terre avec toute l'énergie dont il était capable. Grâce aux capacités de son zanpakuto, il hypnotisait facilement ses victimes… mais ce qu'il préférait entre tout, c'est utilisé sa flûte afin d'attirer les shinigami. La mélodie qu'il avait composée était-elle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient résister à son appel. Bientôt, Sosuke reçut les félicitations de son père à sa plus grande joie, tout comme celle du seigneur des Enfers !

°°0°0°°

Mickaël avança nerveusement dans les couloirs immaculés. Le sol était en pierre pavé, policé afin que ces dernières soient parfaitement égales. Ses longs cheveux blonds se balançaient au rythme de sa démarche. Les longs cils recourbés laissaient une ombre légère sur le bleu outremer de ses yeux. Le froncement de sourcil qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais ne laissait rien présager de bons à tous les anges qui le croisant sur leurs routes.

L'homme était habillé d'un hakama et d'un shihakusho bleu et blanc. Son haori était frappé du numéro cinq dans le dos. Sa stature imposante et sa taille imposaient le respect. Son épée posait sur son flanc attirait le regard par la garde sertie de pierres précieuses. L'archange entra dans la salle du trône où se tenait le Roi.

Les yeux de l'homme ne pouvaient percevoir la forme du roi et des enfants se trouvaient autour de sa Majesté.

- Votre Majesté… vous m'avez fait demander ?

Un des enfants dit d'une voix fluette :

- Sa Majesté demande si vous avez fait le nécessaire pour l'intervention sur Terre et à la Soul Society pour les nombreuses disparitions d'âmes et de shinigami ?

- Haï…

L'archange observait les enfants jouer autour de la forme du Roi, rien dans leur comportement ne pouvait laisser deviner l'humeur du Dieu. Il reprit gravement :

- Je vais envoyer mon fils Kisuke pour remplir cette mission !

Un silence se fit et la voix d'un autre enfant se fit entendre :

- Saura t-il faire face à une telle situation ?

- Haï…

La voix fluette repris un léger silence :

- S'il n'y parvient pas… et vu l'urgence de la situation, il aura un châtiment à la hauteur de la tâche !

- Haï…

Mickaël se redressa et quitta la salle du trône et songea qu'il avait peut-être fait une gaffe sur l'envoyé. Kisuke pouvait être tellement… _lui_ !

°°0°0°°

Mickaël était appuyé contre une colonne qui donnait à l'extérieur de son palais. Cela faisait un moment qu'on avait envoyé chercher son fils et ce dernier n'arrivait pas, ce qui commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Tous mourraient de peur à l'évocation de son nom, tous sauf… La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas derrière lui et la voix nonchalante et amusée de Kisuke se fit entendre…

- J'espère ne pas être en retard père…

Mickaël se retourna et faillit avoir une attaque. L'archange posa une main sur son cœur et foudroya son fils du regard.

- Retire-moi ça tout de suite !

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet. Mickaël vit son fils tendre les mains vers la chose qui recouvrait entièrement son visage et qui lui donnait l'air d'un monstre. C'était quoi tous ses fils et ce… ce… c'était quoi au fait ? Le blond secoua la tête, découragé… Devait-il vraiment envoyer Kisuke ? Est-ce une bonne décision ? Quelque part oui… ça lui éviterait de faire sauter le palais pendant quelque temps.

Lorsque son fils retira entièrement le casque, il vit le visage d'un adolescent blond, de grands yeux verts espiègles éclairaient son visage souriant et bienveillant. Bienveillant ? Pour le dernier adjectif, Mickaël n'en était pas tout à fait sure.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler père ?

- Oui… j'ai une mission à te confier !

- A moi ?

Kisuke porta la main sur sa poitrine, l'autre tenant le casque fermement sa surprise était grande.

- Oui à toi ! Grondait déjà l'archange.

- Mais… je peux pas… et mes expériences… S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- C'est un ordre ! C'est toi et personne d'autre qui va y aller !

- Où ? Demanda méfiant l'adolescent.

- Sur Terre et à la Soul Society !

- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis absolument pas qualifié pour ce genre de travail ! S'écria le blond.

- C'est vrai… Marmonna Mickaël. Mais tes frères sont tous occupés et je voudrai avoir la paix pendant quelques temps. Tu m'as encore fait sauter une partie de mon palais la semaine dernière !

- C'est une punition ? Demanda Kisuke surpris.

- En quelque sorte ! Et j'aurais surtout la paix ! Grogna l'archange qui se sentait fatigué soudain. Bref, des âmes humaines et des shinigami se perdent à une vitesse qui n'est absolument pas normal. Tu as pour mission de les ramener à la Soul Society !

Kisuke se gratta la tête et perdit son sourire :

- Mais… je suis censé faire quoi ? Je suis un scientifique pas un… ange !

- Tu te tais et tu obéis pour une fois ! Au fait, tu as aussi une épée que je sache… sert-en !

Le jeune homme regarda son flanc droit et observa son zanpakuto comme si ce dernier était une sorte de curiosité, qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Mikaël se retint de se frapper le front et respira à plusieurs reprises et lança agacé :

- Tu peux y aller ! Ah oui… j'ai oublié… si tu échoues, tu seras puni par le Roi !

- Mais je veux pas y aller ! Protesta l'adolescent agacé à son tour devant cette injustice.

- Dehors ! Hurla Mickaël.

Kisuke regardait son père avec un regard d'épagneul breton et Mikaël excéder lui envoya une boule d'énergie pour faire déguerpir son fils récalcitrant. Le scientifique l'évita d'un léger pas de côté et marmonna à son père :

- Eh après tu dis que c'est moi qui démolis le palais… mais c'est toujours toi qui envoie des vagues d'énergies à tort et à travers.

La colère monta d'un cran chez Mickaël qui sortit son épée pour transpercer son fils. Kisuke imperturbable remis son casque sur la tête pour retourner à ses expériences. Raphaël qui passait par-là avec Haniel retinrent juste à temps l'archange avant qu'il ne transperce son fils parce ce que l'adolescent se moquait comme de son dernier shihakusho des ordres de son père !

- Un jour… je vais le tuer !

- Mais non, mais non Mickaël… calme-toi ! Répondit calmement Haniel

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Bon sang… qu'est ce que j'ai fait Kami-sama pour mériter un fils pareil ?

- Rien… rien du tout ! Essaya de le rassurer Raphaël.

°°0°0°°

Kisuke quitta la dimension du roi et évita de passer dans le palais de son père… Leur dernière entrevue c'était encore une fois très mal passée. Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant contre lui ? Cela restait un mystère que Kisuke n'essaya pas de creuser. Avec lui furent envoyé Tessaï et Yoruichi amis de Kisuke et serviteurs de la cinquième maison. Une fois arrivée à la Soul Society ont leur permis d'avoir leur propre maison. Par commodité… le blond la choisit en pleine campagne, inutile de se mettre tout le monde a dos à peine arrivée.

Curieux le mi-ange quitta la Soul Society et entra dans le monde humain. Pour cela, il prit son casque et un peu de matériel. Il aurait certainement un tas de chose à étudier ! Finalement, Kisuke trouva sa position inestimable et oublia complètement le pourquoi de sa raison de venir à la Soul Society et le monde humain.

Il enfila vite son casque et se mit à étudier les végétaux… et les animaux. Le jeune homme passa beaucoup de temps à accumuler des connaissances qu'il en oublia de rentrer. Pourtant, à un moment donné une musique douce et terriblement sensuelle parvint à ses oreilles. Kisuke releva la tête et écouta pendant quelques minutes cette étrange mélodie. Puis, trouvant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps retourna à son étude.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke en arrivant dans le monde humain sentit une énergie spirituelle d'une puissance autre que celles, qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Curieux, il essaya d'attirer celui ou celle à qui appartenait ce reiatsu particulier. Il sortit sa flûte hypnotique et en joua… Il attira un nombre incalculable de shinigami et d'âmes mais le mystérieux inconnu ne venait pas à son appel. Pire, il ne semblait absolument pas bouger.

Sosuke en fut extrêmement agacé. Le jeune laissa la foule devant les portes des enfers et se dirigea dans un éclat de Sonido à la source de l'énergie spirituelle. Ses pas le menèrent devant un « homme » accroupi qui semblait observer un animal.

L'adolescent releva un sourcil et scruta à son tour les gestes de ce qui devait être un envoyé de la dimension du Roi. Sosuke pensa qu'ils étaient tout aussi moches que dans la dimension infernale. Pourtant contrarié une nouvelle fois par la non réaction de la _chose _devant lui, Sosuke tira sa flûte et joua mais l'homme paraissait indifférent à sa musique comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir entendu ce que je joue… Interpella Sosuke.

Mais aucune réaction ne se manifesta chez l'autre jeune homme. Exaspéré le demi-démon se plaça derrière _la chose_ qui observait un animal qui se mit à bouger frénétiquement à l'approche du brun.

- Eh… du calme… je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Fit de sa voix apaisante et chaleureuse Kisuke.

- Moi si ! Déclara sèchement Sosuke.

Le renard réussit à faire lâcher prise le mi-ange et détala comme un lapin. Kisuke fit un geste horripilé et se tourna d'un bloc pour voir _qui_ le dérangeait.

- Merci… tu as fait fuir mon sujet d'observation !

La voix du blond retentit sèchement. Sosuke tout aussi énervé lâcha :

- C'est de ta faute… tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels !

- Tss ! Comme si j'étais préoccupé par les choses de l'amour… Marmonna le blond entre ses dents.

- L'amour ? Fit dégoûter le brun. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec…

Kisuke éclata d'un petit rire moqueur et sortit un éventail de sa manche, ce qui fit reculer d'un pas méfiant le demi-démon. L'envoyé du ciel avait l'air ridicule avec sa tête pleine d'antennes et ses espèces de… c'était quoi au juste ? Même en enfer… personne ne lui arrivait à la hauteur question laideur ! Sosuke fit une grimace de dégoût… c'était plus fort que lui ! L'autre repris :

- La musique est utilisée dans les parades amoureuses… J'en sais quelque chose… là-haut c'est une cacophonie perpétuelle. J'ai même inventé un système qui me permet de rester indifférent à tout ce tintamarre !

- Pardon ? Là-haut ? Donc, tu viens de la Soul Society ?

- Oh non… de la dimension du Roi ! On m'a donné une mission…

Kisuke qui venait de voir passer un coléoptère qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, se mit à nouveau à genoux et se commença à faire une mise au point de son matériel et oublia son interlocuteur.

Sosuke sentit la colère lui monter au nez ! Comment avait-on osez lui envoyer un bon à rien comme adversaire ? Il n'était pas censé le combattre ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Irrité le demi-démon prit sa flûte et l'abattit sur le crâne du scientifique qui hurla si fort que Sosuke sursauta de surprise. Il n'avait même pas utilisé sa force… c'était quoi ce fou ?

Soudainement, le jeune homme retira sa tête et Sosuke porta la main à son cœur sous le coup de l'émotion et vit soudain une masse de cheveux blonds ébouriffés qui fixait la _tête_ étrange. Brutalement, l'homme releva la tête et le demi-démon rencontra des yeux verts qui brillait tels deux joyaux. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement lui aussi. Son sang se mit à circuler plus vite et il fut incapable de penser à quoique se soit hypnotisé par la beauté du demi-ange. Kisuke hurla :

- Imbécile ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris de créer ce casque ? Et ça va pas d'agresser les gens ! Grinça des dents le jeune homme.

- Je suis un demi-démon… je fais ce que je veux ! Marmonna Sosuke.

Kisuke resta interdit et observa l'homme très séduisant qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Toi ? Un demi-démon ? Vous êtes pas censé être _moche_ ?

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé de toi en tant que mi-ange ! Vous êtes censé être _beau_ !

Les deux hommes s'observèrent très curieux et Kisuke s'approcha du brun pour l'analyser. Devant le regard scrutateur du blond, le brun se figea et plissa les yeux… Que lui voulait-il ?

Le mi-ange fit le tour du demi-démon et l'observa sous toutes les coutures en se grattant le menton pensif. Cette situation agaça Sosuke qui essayait vainement de paraître encore indifférent. Cela devait être une technique élaborée de déstabilisation… Plus malin qu'il ne l'aurait cru ses anges ! Songea le brun.

- Quand vas-tu cesser de m'observer de cette manière ?

- Qu'elle manière ? Répondit le blond concupiscent soudainement.

Sosuke plissa les yeux et finit par attraper le bras de l'adolescent pour qu'il cesse sa ronde. Le toucher déclencha en lui un frisson involontaire et l'ange eut un sourire moqueur.

- Te ferais-je de l'effet ?

- La ferme ! Arrête de me tourner autour et commençons notre combat !

- Quel combat ?

- Tu n'es pas venu ici pour mettre un terme à mes agissements ?

Kisuke observa un instant le demi-démon et se gratta soudainement la tête, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

- Pourquoi je suis venu ici moi… Remarqua t-il pensif.

Sosuke en aurait tapé du pied mais se contenta de soupirer imperceptiblement.

- Actuellement, je suis en train d'envoyer en enfer un nombre incalculable de shinigami et d'âmes…

- Ah oui ? Félicitations…

La voix du blond était vraiment sincère et Sosuke explosa ! Etait-il plus bête que ses pieds ?

- Imbécile… tu devrais être ici pour me combattre…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air sympa…

Sosuke en eu assez et tourna le dos à l'autre adolescent qui lui emboîta le pas. Mais le demi-démon fit comme s'il ne le voyait pas, trop en colère pour parler.

- Tu ne veux plus me parler ? Insista le blond. Ok… c'est vrai que j'ai été ici pour te combattre. Mais j'ai oublié ma mission… désolé !

Kisuke prit un air contrit. Sosuke se tourna d'un bloc et déclara doucereusement :

- Comment peut-on oublier une mission dit-moi ?

Kisuke rougit légèrement pour le coup et un petit silence s'installa. Finalement, le blond devant le regard maintenant moqueur du demi-démon marmonna :

- Je voulais pas venir… c'est mon père qui m'y a obligé ! Moi, je voulais continuer mes expériences dans le laboratoire. Je m'en fiche que les autres aille en enfer ! Au fait, c'est comment chez vous ?

Un fin sourire vint éclairer le visage du demi-démon et il demanda au blond inconscient :

- Veux–tu m'accompagner pour voir par tes propres yeux ?

La voix du jeune homme était de miel, et le ton grave et chuchotant quasi-hypnotique. Kisuke réfléchit à la proposition. C'était une offre alléchante… Il allait voir par lui-même de quoi était composé l'enfer ! Le blond se gratta un peu la tête pour ensuite sortir un éventail de je ne sais où… Sosuke voyait les différentes expressions se succéder sur le visage du jeune homme. Croyant avoir perdu Sosuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi ? Se demanda t'il. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, c'est avec calme que Kisuke répondit :

- J'accepte ton offre avec grand plaisir… Mais, tu restes avec moi ?

Le rythme cardiaque du brun s'affola brutalement, mais c'est avec sérénité et courtoisie qu'il déclara :

- Mais je ne compte pas te lâcher un seul instant !

Les deux adolescents se sourirent et Sosuke partit devant en sentant très proche de lui la présence de Kisuke derrière lui. Un léger sourire vint s'inscrire sur les lèvres du demi-démon… tandis qu'un autre vint effleurer celui du demi-ange !

°°0°0°°

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Je publie beaucoup en ce moment ! Que m'arrive t-il ? Serai-je sortit de ma flemme habituelle ? En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et qui sait... peut-être passerons-nous un bon moment ensemble ?

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bleach c'est à Tite Kubo (j'insiste !!! )

* * *

Kisuke suivit avec beaucoup de curiosité son hôte. Les profondeurs de l'enfer étaient vraiment intéressantes. Les yeux du jeune homme furetaient un peu partout. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente, il croisa des shinigami, des humains et des démons. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler des manières barbares de ces êtres, Kisuke eut beaucoup de mal à croire qu'une partie d'entre eux étaient des anciens être de lumière.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent sur une sorte de grande esplanade. Kisuke se mit à observer avec beaucoup de curiosité son nouvel environnement. Sosuke voyant l'intérêt de son "invité" le questionna :

- Cela te paraît-il assez à ton goût ?

- Pas vraiment non… mais, sans conteste assez surprenant…

- Tu me suis ?

- Je ne te quitte pas d'un waraji…

Sosuke eut un fin sourire et se mit à marcher sur le sol tantôt caillouteux, tantôt de terre battue. Tout en marchant, Sosuke interrogea son étrange interlocuteur :

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te passionne dans tes recherches…

- Hum… la curiosité… J'avoue que j'aime découvrir le pourquoi du comment des choses et des êtres vivants. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup "inventer".

- Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ?

- L'intérêt ? Pour les autres aucuns… mais pour moi, c'est un défi de créer quelque chose et de le voir fonctionner.

- Tu te prends pour Dieu ?

Kisuke éclata de rire et se s'essuya brièvement le nez avec son index. Le blond constata qu'au fil de la conversation, l'atmosphère devenait plus lourde à la limite physique de ce qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître et discutait de manière badine mais intérieurement, il commença à s'inquiéter. Son interlocuteur d'ailleurs, lui jetait des coups d'œil de plus en plus régulier.

- Non… ou peut-être si… après tout. Mais, je suis vraiment loin de lui arriver à la cheville.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas venir sur Terre ?

- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir une telle diversité. Et puis, je suis plutôt casanier…

Kisuke adressa un sourire aimable à Sosuke qui se demandait combien de temps encore l'ange allait supporter la pression dense et saturé de ce coin des enfers. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme semblait tenir le choc et cela le surpris. Comment faisait-il ? Normalement, il aurait du s'évanouir depuis longtemps mais il discutait souriant. Il voyait bien que les yeux verts furètent partout mais, il ne faisait aucun commentaire.

- Nous allons où ainsi ? Interrogea Kisuke

- Tu es inquiet ? Ironisa le brun.

Le blond répondit avec la même expression que son interlocuteur.

- Inquiet ? Non… pas vraiment… curieux après tout, j'ai bien le droit de l'être…

- Nous arrivons bientôt à la demeure de mon père…

- Ton père ?

- Ca m'ennuie mais… se n'est pas tous les jours qu'on capture un ange.

Le sourire de Sosuke était aimable mais les yeux étaient maintenant mi-clos, et la lueur ironique qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur laissèrent le jeune homme perplexe.

- Capturer ?

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser repartir maintenant que tu te trouves dans les parties les plus basses de l'enfer ?

- Oh… c'est pour cela que j'ai autant de difficulté à respirer…

- Je suis même surpris que tu puisses encore le faire…

Un vague sourire se forma alors sur les lèvres du blond qui frissonna. Une lente angoisse commença à le prendre et une sensation de froideur le gagnait. Posant une main sur son front Kisuke commençait à voir double.

- Que m'arrive t'il ?

- Enfin… ça te fait de l'effet. Je désespérais…

- Je… je cr…

Le blond tomba évanouie et Sosuke eut juste le temps de le rattraper. Il souleva délicatement, le corps de l'adolescent et utilisa le sunido pour le ramener dans ses appartements. Il avait attrapé l'ange mais certainement pas pour le livrer à son père… C'était uniquement pour le garder près de lui. Sosuke aussi avait envie de poursuivre ses observations sur cet ange si curieux. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant avec qui discuter même s'il pouvait être agaçant, Kisuke ne le serait jamais autant que son père.

°°0°0°°

Kisuke se réveilla et se demanda où il était exactement. L'appartement lui faisait penser à celui qu'il occupait au Paradis mais, quelque chose clochait. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas se mouvoir. Il avait l'impression de… d'étouffer. Péniblement, il tourna la tête et constata qu'il était seul dans la pièce. L'atmosphère l'écœurait et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait besoin d'air. Sa mémoire revenait petit à petit et une partie de lui-même se calma. C'était Sosuke qui l'avait amené ici…

L'adolescent rampa jusqu'au bord du lit et se laissa glisser sur le sol au bord du malaise. Le blond fit de louable effort pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Après de longue et interminable minutes, il réussit presque à arriver près de l'embrasure mais la porte s'ouvrit et une exclamation de surprise le fit sursauter.

- Que fais-tu imbécile ?

- J'ai… bes..oin d'a..ir…

Kisuke se sentit retourner et il croisa les yeux chocolats inquiets.

- Attend… j'ai quelque chose pour toi qui te fera aller mieux…

Le blond se sentit soulever comme un fétu de paille. Il s'attendait à être jeter violemment sur le lit mais se fut avec une extrême douceur qu'il fut déposer sur les draps froissés. Une main fraiche vint caresser son front et Kisuke soupira d'aise.

- Tu aimes que je te caresse ?

- Ta main est f…oide…

- Hum…

La main de Sosuke glissa dans la masse blonde avec tendresse, Kisuke put voir un sourire léger sur le visage de son « tortionnaire ». La force de son regard le clouait sur le matelas et le désir qu'il pouvait clairement lire dans le fond de ses yeux déclenchèrent en lui un sentiment inconnu jusqu'alors de lui. Le faisceau de ses yeux parcouraient amoureusement chaque détail de son visage pour descendre inexorablement le long de sa gorge et de ses épaules pour continuer à dévaler le long de ses pectoraux… Alors que son regard continuait à le déshabiller, un doigt rêveur venait caresser sensuellement l'étoffe de son uniforme en traçant le même chemin effectué quelques instants plus tôt par les prunelles ardentes.

Kisuke déglutit douloureusement, les sens en éveil, tenaillé entre la curiosité et l'horreur de cette situation qui le voyait si vulnérable. Il détesta cet instant avec une acuité déconcertante tout en le désirant tout aussi fort. Ne pouvant bouger, à l'entière merci de son bourreau Kisuke se noya dans le brasier des yeux de Sosuke qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques millimètre de son visage. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs regards étaient cloués l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Le blond était tendu par l'attente et la proximité du brun qui murmura contre son oreille de sa voix grave et chaude :

- Tu le veux autant que moi des l'instants où nous nous sommes croisés… alors, ne prend pas un air dégoûté.

Kisuke ouvrit la bouche et souffla contre la bouche de Sosuke qui s'était penché pour l'embrasser mais qui resta un instant en suspens pour entendre les paroles du blond :

- Tu… prof..tes … que je sois… faible…

- Exact ! Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de ses murs, ni de ma chambre… tu vas devenir mon esclave sexuel…

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent sous la surprise, laissant voir les nuances grises de ses derniers. Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrit l'adolescent prisonnier qui jura entre ses dents. Sosuke eut un sourire moqueur

- Tss… Tss… un ange qui jure ?

- Je.. dé..teste !

- Vraiment ?

La voix chaleureuse au accent moqueur firent frissonner Kisuke malgré lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse prévoir le comportement de son tortionnaire, ce dernier caressa ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue, enjôlant l'ange qui haleta au fur et à mesure que des mains audacieuses parcouraient son corps, tremblant et furieux il abdiqua lorsque Sosuke franchit la mince barrière de ses lèvres et à sa grande honte il répondit sans aucune réserve à cette langue qui fouillait sa bouche impérieusement. Les mains de Kisuke s'accrochèrent à la veste du brun comme un noyé à une bouée. Le gémissement rauque qu'il émit parvinrent aux oreilles du démon qui radoucit son baiser pour adopter un mouvement sensuel en frottant son muscle à celui de sa victime. Kisuke fondait sous le charme de son bourreau.

Sosuke se redressa et les deux adolescents se regardaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par l'intensité de l'échange. La complicité entre eux n'étaient pas feinte et ils avaient livré beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Le souffle court et haletant, leurs yeux se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre.

- Si je m'attendais à cela…

- L..aisse moi part..ir…

- Pas question ! Pas après ce qui s'est produit entre nous à l'instant…

- Il ne se… passe rien !

- Tu peux essayer de te tromper… mais tu ne me tromperas pas ! ma spécialité est la dissimulation…

Le brun caressa du bout du doigt le contour du visage du blond et apprécia la texture de la chair chaude et souple.

- Un ange… Tu fais partit de qu'elle catégorie d'ange ?

- …

- Tu ne me diras rien ? Ton nom… quel est-il ? Que je puisse au moins te nommer….

- …

- Tu te rebelles ?

Le ton moqueur exaspéra Kisuke qui se sentait de plus en plus mal et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme sombra dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Sosuke caressa du bout de son doigt les mèches blondes rebelles qui cachaient en parti le visage fin. Il n'avait pas réussit à avoir son nom… mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il était le premier être à le fasciner autant. Jamais, il ne le laisserait quitter les enfers !

°°0°0°°

Mickaël observa furieux les deux serviteurs de son fils. Et demanda d'une voix étouffée où une colère sourde faisait descendre dans les graves la tessiture de la voix.

- Vous avez osé laisser seul mon fils ?

- Il ne courrait aucun danger… murmura Yoruichi. Il était entouré d'animaux et il faisait ses recherches comme à son habitude… Nous ne pensions pas qu'il agirait de manière aussi inconsidéré.

- Vous moquez-vous de moi dame Yoruichi ? Vous savez pertinemment qu'il doit toujours être accompagné… Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai laissé à son service ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolée…

- Avec qui est-il partit ? Avez-vous eu au moins le temps de le voir ?

- Brièvement pour ma part… Murmura Tessaï mal à l'aise.

- Et ?

- Il… il… ressemblait beaucoup à Lucifer adolescent… Souffla le serviteur

L'archange blêmit en entendant le nom qu'il essayait de railler de sa mémoire depuis quelques milliers d'années. Les poings de Mickaël se serraient convulsivement et il souffla contrarié :

- Partez…

- Mais… et Kisuke ?

- Il est temps pour vous de vous en soucier ! Déguerpissez, c'est mon problème maintenant !

Le blond suivit d'un regard absent les deux anges qui étaient à sa solde et passa une main nerveuse dans ses longues mèches blondes. Après tous ces siècles ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils si distrait aux mains de démons s'approchant de près ou de loin à Lucifer. Etait-ce lui ou bien ? Prenant un air déterminé l'archange traversa ses appartements et le royaume des cieux et sans en référé à son supérieur pris sur lui de sauver le fils qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le seul lui tenant tête et se moquant éperdument de son statut et de ses privilèges, le seul à être resté lui-même et à imposer ses choix ou presque.

°°0°0°°

Lucifer déjeunait dans la serre de son palais lorsqu'il sentit approché une pression spirituelle qu'il n'avait ressentit depuis des milliers d'années. « Se pouvait-il que se soit… » Le prince des ténèbres ne put finir sa phrase que le verre qui composait le verre de sa serre vola en éclat et l'archange Mickaël apparu devant lui _apparemment _calme. Le frémissement de ses narines délicates, le verre de son regard, la main posée sur la garde de son zanpakuto et surtout la densité d'énergie qu'il dégageait avait du faire frémir plus d'un démon lors de son passage dans les différentes strates de l'enfer… Lucifer haussa un sourcil et s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir en dentelles, lui permettant de prendre contenance devant cette visite qu'il n'espérait plus depuis des siècles.

Le démon posa l'étoffe et tout en observant l'archange qui s'approchait de lui dans toute sa splendeur et sa majesté interrogea d'une voix rauque :

- Je suppose que tu ne me fais pas une visite de courtoisie ?

- Où est mon fils ?

- Pardon ?

- Où est mon fils Lucifer ?

Le démon ricana doucement et souffla :

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme prétexte pour venir me rejoindre ? Depuis le t…

Le brun se trouva encastré dans le mur opalescent derrière lui et la main de l'archange écrasa sa carotide. Les yeux du démon se modifièrent et ils prirent une teinte rouge. La voix qui se fit entendre était modifié par la colère, elle semblait venir d'outre-tombe :

- Mickaël qui crois-tu être pour venir me menacer dans ma propre demeure ?

Et d'un mouvement rapide, il se défit de la prise du blond et lui envoya un direct qui le projetèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lucifer se plaça instantanément derrière sa victime et voulu lui porter un coup fatal mais le blond esquiva l'attaque pour renvoyer une attaque au brun qui para le coup. L'archange et le démon se défièrent du regard. Leurs reiatsu augmentèrent rapidement et ils se dévisagèrent avec colère.

- Tu t'es drôlement améliorer Kouhaï…

- Sempaï… tu t'es ramollis…

- Ah oui ?

Et avant que Mickaël ne puisse prévoir l'attaque du démon ce dernier coinça l'archange contre un mur et les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.

- Que tu le veuilles où pas… je reste plus fort que toi Mickaël…

- Dans tes rêves…

Le blond fit un mouvement pour se libérer mais le démon embrassa l'archange qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Mickaël fit un geste pour se libérer mais la pression exercée par son ancien amant était trop forte et peu à peu le blond s'abandonna à l'étreinte sensuelle. Une foule de souvenirs vinrent l'assaillir et le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé au moment de la trahison du brun lui permirent de repousser les assauts du démon. Essouflé l'archange murmura :

- C'est fini entre nous depuis longtemps… Maintenant, rend-moi mon fils !

Les yeux de Lucifer observèrent un court instant scrutateur le visage familier pour enfin déclarer :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que se soit moi qui détient ton précieux fils ?

- Un de mes serviteurs l'a vu suivre une personne identique à toi en version adolescente…

- Adolescente ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil et d'un mouvement nonchalant replaça la mèche brune qui barrait son visage. Mickaël fut persuadé de voir un bref instant une fêlure dans le regard sombre, si intense. Pourtant, l'air railleur de son interlocuteur le détrompèrent ; pourtant connaissant comme il connaissait le démon…

- Attend, juste un instant…

Le brun tapa dans ses mains et un serviteur vint se pencher devant lui obséquieux.

- Oui, votre Altesse…

- Allez me chercher Sosuke !

- Bien votre Altesse…

Le serviteur s'inclina et les deux hommes se firent face à nouveau. Mickaël demanda curieux :

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ton fils ?

- Je te laisse en juger d'ici quelques instants…

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une version plus jeune du démon avec beaucoup moins de charisme que son père songea inconsciemment Mickaël qui n'était pas sur d'être objectif. L'adolescent se planta devant son père condescendant et attendant le motif de sa convocation.

- Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose d'important Sosuke ?

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil nonchalant comme l'aurait fait son géniteur et demanda désinvolte :

- Voilà que vous radoter maintenant…

Lucifer grinça des dents et demanda froidement :

- Mon cher fils… voyez-vous, j'ai un invité de marque qui aimerait récupérer son fils… Et j'ai bien l'intention d'accéder à ces désirs !

Sosuke tourna son regard vers le blond qui se tenait en retrait et qui le scrutait intensément.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda sèchement le demi-démon. Et vous… pourquoi accéderiez-vous à un désir d'un être angélique ?

- Imbécile… S'il est ici en si bonne santé, je pense que tu peux imaginer son grade ! Comment se trouve actuellement ta victime ? N'est-il pas en train de se mourir ?

- Non ! S'écria le plus jeune pour se reprendre calmement. Il va bien, il est… juste fatigué…

Mickaël soupira et se retint de donner une correction à l'adolescent

- Libère mon fils…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répéta l'archange. Parce ce qu'il est condamné s'il restait ici et surtout, tu déclencherais une bataille bien trop importante et qui mènerait à la perte des deux clans pour que cela mène quelque part…

- Est-il si important ?

- Pour moi, il l'est…

- Pour moi aussi… je veux qu'il reste avec moi pour l'éternité…

- Tu dois être dérangé… Marmonna Mickaël.

- Pardon ?

- Toute personne saine de corps et d'esprit fuit Kisuke… Il faut être fou pour vouloir passer le reste de ses jours avec mon fils…

Se tournant vers Lucifer, il marmonna :

- Il est aussi insensé que toi…

- En tout cas, je connais son prénom maintenant… Fit avec satisfaction le brun.

- La ferme ! Va le chercher..

- Mais… il est ma proie !

- **_Va le chercher_**…

Le regard sombre de son père firent reculer l'adolescent soudain conscient du danger que représentait son père.

Le démon et l'archange s'observèrent et un fin sourire apparu sur le visage de Lucifer qui déclara narquois…

- Réussira t'il avec ton fils là où j'ai échoué avec toi ?

- Ceci n'est pas amusant Lucifer…

- Vraiment ? Revivre notre séparation avec quelques milliers d'années en plus, si je trouve cela truculent ! Et Sosuke est beaucoup plus têtu que moi. Ton fils est fichu !

- Ah oui ? Moi, je n'en suis pas si sur… Tu ne connais pas Kisuke…

- Je ne demande que cela…

La porte s'ouvrit et Sosuke apparut avec dans les bras un adolescent blond blafard. Il était évident que l'adolescent était très mal en point et Mickaël apparu devant le brun et prit son fils dans ses bras avec tendresse.

- Que faites-vous ?

Mais, l'archange fit monter son reiatsu autour de lui pour baigner le plus jeune d'une atmosphère angélique non pollué.

- Jeune inconscient… Ne savez-vous pas qu'il fait partit des plus hautes sphères de la hiérarchie angélique, il ne peut pas supporter cet air vicié…

- Pourquoi m'a t'il suivi alors ?

- La curiosité, je présume…

Le visage de Kisuke se détendit progressivement, par contre, celui de Sosuke devenait blême. Il porta une main à son cœur et repris difficilement sa respiration. Il avait mal sans savoir d'où pouvait provenir cette douleur intérieur.

- Comprends-tu ce qu'il endure depuis que tu l'as amené ici ? Demanda Lucifer à son fils… Et encore, ici tu es dans un milieu démoniaque donc l'aura de Mickael se dilue avec son environnement…

- Mickaël ?

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait correctement les présentations… Fils, je te présente l'archange Mickaël, la main droite de Dieu… Il est de ton séphirah ?

- Non… marmonna le blond. Il est sous le séphirah de Binaël…

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors, cela ne m'étonne plus…

Sosuke fronça les sourcils et observa intensément l'ange évanouie, puis ses yeux remontèrent vers le géniteur de l'objet de son désir. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent et le brun prit enfin conscience qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids face à un tel ange. Il s'avoua vaincu entre ses dents et à contre cœur. Sans un regard, Mickaël quitta les lieux sans plus rien abimer au passage. La voix de Lucifer demanda :

- Comment je vais expliquer cela aux instances supérieures ?

- Oh… tu as une imagination débordante père !

Lucifer foudroya son fils du regard

- Evite à l'avenir de t'en prendre à un ange quelqu'il soit… Cela te coûteras déjà très cher Sosuke et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te sauver la peau. Il t'a demandé des humains et des shinigami… les anges sont à éviter comme la peste !

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont puissants et ils pourraient faire la même chos…

- Ne rêve pas ! Sosuke.. si tu crois qu'un jour un ange te suivra par amour, tu te trompes lourdement.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les traits soudain fatigués de Lucifer qui songea à sa relation avec Mickaël et des supplications de son kouhaï au moment où il avait pris sa décision et qu'il lui avait demandé de le suivre. Le blond l'avait rejeté mais en plus, il l'avait pourchassé pour le tuer. Une apocalypse avait déjà eu lieu ce jour là, mais ordre avait été donné au deux camps de se tenir tranquille s'il ne voulait pas détruire leurs mondes et le monde humain. Fragile équilibre entre le bien et le mal… parfois, il avait songé bien des siècles après son départ du Paradis, s'il aurait suivi Mickaël si c'était lui qui avait trahi… l'aurait-il suivi ? Il était encore bien incapable de répondre à une telle question. La voix de son fils interrompis le fil de ses pensées.

- Kisuke sera mien… Qu'il le veuille ou non… Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Imbécile… il ne survivra jamais en enfer.

Sosuke observa un instant son père avec défi

- Nous trouverons un moyen… Je trouverai un moyen !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et tous...

**petit message avant d'aller plus loin** : Je signale que j'arrête ici mes publications sur "_Le Carrefour de la Mort_". En effet, "_La Souris & le Chat_" fait partie d'une vaste fic composée de plusieurs OS regroupés sous le thème de la mort et dont "_La Souris & le Chat_" est la "genèse". Aucun des OS, TS ou ThS n'est dans l'ordre chronologique : Normal, je fais un puzzle... Je m'amuse comme je peux -_-' (j'essaye de pas tomber dans la monotonie) Je n'ai pas voulu regrouper l'ensemble des fics sous un même nom, car elles sont tellement différentes les unes des autres et ne voulant pas non plus perdre mon temps en explication (la flemme), je préfère m'en arrêter là sur ce site . Bref, les aventures des shinigami, de Kisuke, Sosuke, Lucifer et Mickaël continuent... mais plus ici (je vous invite à aller les lire sur mon blog - aller dans mon profil). Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez une certaine "fin"... elle pourra satisfaire certain(e)s d'entre vous. D'autre non... Pour donner une idée du prochain OS à sortir dans la semaine, c'est un OS Ikkaku x Kiego humains.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite, la bible à je sais pas qui... enfin, celui qui l'a créé viendra me porter réclamation tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé ! (dommage d'ailleurs !)

°°0°0°°

Mickaël porta son fils directement auprès de Raphaël. Ce dernier l'installa dans son service de soin et fit sortir le chef des Archanges. Il ne fallut pas long pour qu'un ange se présente devant le chef des armées céleste en s'inclinant :

- Sa Majesté vous demande auprès de lui…

- J'ai b…

- Tout de suite !

L'ange disparut et l'archange se sentit écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Binaël vint le rejoindre et déclara de sa voix douce :

- Tu as fait tes choix… Assume-les !

- Tu prendras soin de mon fils ?

Le visage ridé de la binah s'adoucit et elle adressa un sourire à l'archange.

- Tout comme Kisuke a une place particulière dans ton cœur, il est également cher au mien. Considère cet enfant sous ma protection. Toutefois, comme toi, il devra affronter les conséquences de son choix. Va rejoindre le Seigneur…

- Haï…

Mickaël se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le palais de Dieu. Ses pas n'avaient pas tout à fait la même résonnance que le jour de son départ. L'esprit de l'ange repassait sans cesse la scène s'étant déroulé plus tôt aux enfers. Lucifer était toujours aussi beau… même plus beau que dans ses souvenirs… en fait, il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, effacer le moindre souvenir de son sempaï. Mais le souvenir... l'index de Mickaël caressa sa lèvre inférieure.

L'archange ne voyait pas les anges qu'ils croisaient. Tous se reculaient à son approche, connaissant le caractère emporté du chef des armées de Dieu. Pourtant, quand il entra dans l'antichambre de celle de Celui qu'il servait docilement depuis tous ces siècles, les chérubins lui firent comprendre leur désapprobation.

Sans hésitation, Mickaël franchit le seuil et se prosterna devant Dieu. Il n'osait pas lever son visage pour montrer l'agitation qui avait gagné son cœur.

- Tu as choisi de sauver ton fils sans demander l'avis de quiconque…

- Haï…

- Il sera soumis à la justice des Arelims… auxquels il appartient !

- Haï…

- Tu ne pourras t'opposer à la justice de Dieu…

- Haï…

La musique qui entourait Dieu était plus basse qu'habituellement. Comme si cette dernière montrait la peine du Seigneur de voir son plus fidèle serviteur faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux de la plupart.

- Il t'est accordé de rendre une dernière visite à ton fils… mais, il te sera demandé de ne plus l'approcher durant huit siècles. Il doit grandir hors de ta protection. Et toi, tu dois apprendre à te soustraire à la tentation d'intervenir. Ton cœur doit être pur… et droit !

- Haï…

- N'oublie pas ta mission Mickaël…

- Haï…

- Tu peux retourner à ton poste…

- Haï…

Mickaël se releva et observa la brume qui enveloppait le corps de Dieu. Les enfants qui jouaient autour de son trône lui souriaient. L'archange se recula en s'inclinant et alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, la voix du porte-parole de Dieu retentit :

- Il a fait son choix bien des siècles en arrière. Avant que vous puissiez un jour vous retrouver, il s'écoulera bien des siècles encore…

L'archange baissa le regard et s'inclina une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Les yeux bleus de Mickaël étaient étrangement brillants en quittant le palais de Dieu et son cœur bien lourd.

°°0°0°°

Lucifer traversa vivement les couloirs infernaux. Derrière lui, Sosuke n'était pas spécialement enchanté de rendre visite au chef des puissances infernaux mais ils avaient été convoqué tous les deux. Et le Seigneur des enfers semblaient contrarié. En approchant de lourdes portes noires et rouges où étaient incrustés des visages torturés, Sosuke pâlit malgré lui. C'était la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer Satan.

Le jeune adolescent fut impressionné par le nombre de démons et d'archi-démons présents. Certains ricanaient et insultèrent Lucifer au passage, ce qui laissa l'ancien être de lumière parfaitement indifférent. Arrivé devant son Seigneur et Maître, le démon s'inclina et posa un genou à terre, ce que s'empressa d'imiter Sosuke.

- Je ne suis jamais au bout de mes surprises avec toi Lucifer… Mais ton fils a fait très fort pour une première mission. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois déçu… en fait, j'ai envie de le féliciter ! Il a rempli sa mission au-delà de mes espérances. Par contre, c'est à ton sujet, Lucifer, que je me pose quelques questions…

Le démon leva son visage surpris. Le visage de Satan se modifia et ce dernier changea d'apparence pour prendre celui d'un homme d'une beauté extrême, et enfin il prit celui de l'archange Mickaël. Sosuke qui assistait à la scène sentait la colère du maître des lieux et pour la première fois il eut peur.

L'ambiance électrique autour d'eux ressemblait étrangement à une arène où tous les démons n'attendaient qu'une chose apparemment : leur faire leur fête. Les quolibets dont ils étaient affublés et la haine qui arrivaient sur eux par vague le firent frémir au plus profond de son être. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Satan qui à sa stupéfaction avait prit l'apparence de l'archange Mickaël, même son reiatsu semblait identique au sien. Il déglutit péniblement et songea que son père allait vraiment passer un mauvais moment par sa faute.

- Ton Kouhaï ne cesse d'occuper tes pensées ? Je croyais pourtant que tu l'avais radié de ton esprit…

- Haï !

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas capturé ou tué ?

- Je me suis conformé aux ordres que vous nous aviez donné…

- Lesquels ?

Demanda l'imitation de Mickaël. Ce dernier passait son index sous le menton de Lucifer qui ne baissait pas les yeux, attentif à ce qui ce passait. La clair lueur de défit qui pointait dans le regard de l'ange déchu fascina Satan qui eut un sourire devant tant de hardiesse.

- Chercherais-tu à me défier Lucifer ?

La pression autour du menton de Lucifer se fit difficilement supportable et le démon repoussa la main de son maître, il ne laisserait pas ce dernier détruire sa beauté. Il avait été le préféré de Dieu et personne ne lui dicterait sa conduite et certainement pas Satan.

- Moi… Votre humble serviteur ? fit le démon avec ironie.

- Tu es un éternel objet d'étonnement pour moi Lucifer, mais cette fois-ci tu vas trop loin… incline-toi devant moi !

Lucifer eut un petit sourire en coin que Sosuke eut le temps de voir. Il pâlit, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante, voir étouffante. Le jeune homme eut l'impression bientôt de voir double. La nausée grimpait en lui presque violemment. Il ne vit pas le premier coup échangé et n'assista pas au combat, son père prenant soin au passage de l'assommer.

- Après la place de Dieu… tu veux prendre la mienne ?

L'ancien porteur de lumière éclata de rire et déclara, sarcastique :

- Mais… ta place cela fait longtemps que j'en dispose…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- L'avantage avec la pratique, c'est que l'on devient pragmatique… Depuis, le début j'ai agi comme tu semblais vouloir le vouloir… Si je n'ai pu avoir le royaume des cieux… alors, ton royaume deviendra mien… Maintenant, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité !

- C'est ce que nous verrons…

Satan appela ses forces armées mais seule une partie bougea l'autre se plaçant entre ses hommes et lui. Le démon fronça les sourcils et se tournant vers Lucifer :

- Fils de chienne… Tu m'as…

- Spolié ? sourit-il.

Le démon sortit sa hache et l'abattit sur l'ancien ange qui avait attrapé son zanpakuto…

°°0°0°°

Kisuke jeta un dernier regard autour de lui. C'était fini, maintenant il n'aurait plus l'occasion avant très longtemps de revenir dans ces lieux. On l'arrachait à ces endroits familiers qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter. Binaël lui avait donné son nouvel ordre de mission et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il allait suivre son destin. Huit siècles ce n'était pas la mer à boire… mais… Ses yeux verts se dirigèrent vers le palais de son père. Il était trop loin pour qu'il le voir, mais ce dernier devait certainement l'observer au travers de la jumelle qu'il lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne se séparent définitivement.

Pour la première fois Kisuke regrettait de ne pas pouvoir taquiner son père. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses. Qu'il s'en voulait pour sa désinvolture, de ne pas croire aux missions qu'on lui avait confiées. Enfin, il montrerait tout de même à Mickaël qu'il était capable d'obéir et de se montrer digne lors des épreuves qui allaient l'attendre sur Terre.

Sans un regard, Kisuke quitta les sphères du paradis pour passer devant le monde de la Soul Society pour enfin se retrouver dans le monde humain. Yoruichi et Tessaï l'attendaient. Ils avaient été envoyés en éclaireurs pour permettre à l'ange de pouvoir prendre possession des locaux qui lui avaient été attribués pour sa mission.

Ses serviteurs s'inclinèrent devant lui avec respect.

- Maître, vos appartements vous attendent…

- Haï…

Kisuke entra dans le temple aux portes coulissantes. L'endroit respirait la bonne odeur des encens brûlés et la sérénité. La quiétude du lieu aux proportions imposantes, surpris, l'ange qui demanda :

- Pourquoi si grand ?

- Pour votre mission… N'oubliez pas que les shinigami qui viendront nous rejoindre n'auront pour seul refuge sur Terre que cet endroit…

- Haï…

Le blond était songeur. Yoruichi fit un geste pour demander à l'ange de la suivre. Kisuke lui emboita le pas. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce dans l'arrière de la maison.

- Ceci est votre espace, Maître !

- Je suis désolé Yoruichi… même pour Tessaï… jamais vous n'auriez dû me suivre. Je n'ai pas é…

- Nous avons fait nos choix ! Nous savons qu'il est particulièrement difficile de vous suivre… Qu'il arrivera certainement quelque chose ici… De toute façon, nous n'aurions pas pu vivre loin de vous…

- Tout de même…

- C'est notre choix ! répéta t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

La jeune femme s'inclina et quitta les lieux. Kisuke ne pu s'empêcher de culpabiliser malgré les paroles de la brune. Si seulement il avait été le seul à avoir été puni ! Lentement, l'ange défit ses bagages et s'installa dans son nouveau repaire. Il allait vite s'ennuyer c'était sûr !

°°0°0°°

Le regard malicieux et prenant bien soin de camoufler son énergie spirituelle, Kisuke observait la scène qui se déroulait plus bas sous ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer le démon dans un troquet en Allemagne. L'homme tendait un parchemin à tout un équipage. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer de jouer un petit tour à Sosuke. Après tout, il lui devait sa punition actuelle.

Il tira de sa manche une fronde et sortit des petites billes qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Une de ses dernières trouvailles. Il tira une balle qui s'écrasa sur le parchemin laissant couler une épaisse et poisseuse tâche de sang. Une menace de mort plana sur les lecteurs médusés. Le groupe d'humains se leva, terrorisés, alors que le démon fronçait les sourcils.

Son regard chercha celui qui avait eu la déplaisante idée de faire échouer sa négociation. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Même si le haut de son visage était caché par une cape, Sosuke reconnut les yeux verts, et le sourire amusé. L'ange qui hantait ses nuits se tenait accoudé contre la balustrade au-dessus de la salle principale. Il était plus beau que dans son souvenir.

Sosuke répondit à son sourire et l'excitation le gagna. Il abandonna son siège et bondit pour le rejoindre au premier mais lorsqu'il fendit la foule, il entendit siffler en bas et il vit l'ange lui faire un signe d'au revoir. Le démon bondit pour rejoindre l'ange qui semblait d'humeur joueuse.

Utilisant le shunpo, Kisuke sortit de la ville et observa autour de lui les brumes qui commençaient à peine à se soulever. La plaine offrait un visage blafard sous la lumière du jour à peine naissante. Le blond voulut se diriger vers une nappe de nuages plus opaque que les autres mais deux bras enserrèrent sa taille. Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Kisuke… ne pars pas…

- Sosuke… lâche-moi…

- Pas question ! Je t'ai retrouvé… tu m'appartiens…

Le blond rejeta un peu la tête en arrière et rit doucement, alors qu'il sentait une tête se poser au creux de sa nuque. Le souffle chaud de Sosuke soulevait doucement les mèches blondes.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est rengaine comme rencontre ?

- Je m'en moque… presque trois cent ans que nous nous ne sommes pas vus…

- Je t'ai manqué ? tenta de se moquer l'ange.

- Je t'ai cherché… je voulais te revoir… depuis quand es-tu revenu sur Terre ?

- Depuis presque trois cent ans…

Le ton rêveur poussa le démon à retourner le blond entre ses bras. La lueur de tristesse qui noyait son regard le troubla.

- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas croisé jusqu'ici ?

- J'ai une mission…

- Et tu l'accomplis ? se moqua ouvertement le démon.

L'ange n'eut pas l'envie de répondre. Sosuke caressa son visage comme s'il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il tenait l'objet de tous ses désirs contre lui. La fêlure qu'il remarqua au fond des yeux verts le préoccupa.

- Je suppose que ton escapade en enfer ne t'as pas été bénéfique…

La voix chaude de Sosuke toucha l'ange en plein cœur. Il savait qu'il avait en face de lui un démon… que Sosuke était celui qui représentait la dissimulation. La dernière leçon resterait gravée dans son esprit un bon petit moment… Pourtant, ses yeux exprimaient une telle sincérité… Lentement, Kisuke remonta son bras, et ses doigts effleurèrent le visage du brun qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse à peine plus légère qu'une aile de papillon.

- Reste avec moi… Kisuke… je saurai t'aimer…

- Un démon peut aimer ? ironisa l'ange.

- Je ne suis qu'un demi-démon…

- Je ne vois pas bien la dif…

- Tu n'es qu'un demi-ange Kisuke ! Et tu sais très bien ce que cela entraîne pour nous…

Les deux êtres surnaturels se fixaient intensément.

- Ton père… ne risque pas de voir d'un mauvais œil le fait que tu courtises un demi-ange ?

- Mon père est occupé aux enfers !

- Oh… vraiment ? La visite de mon père n'a pas du être bénéfique pour lui…

- Tu rigoles ? Il a dépossédé Satan et a pris la tête des légions infernales. Ta venue lui a donné une occasion de se révolter…

- Encore ?

Sosuke observa le blond qu'il serrait maintenant contre lui. Il posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

- Réussissons où nos pères ont échoué…

- Leur relation ?

- Haï !

- Pour ta gouverne… j'ai l'intention de remonter dans les sphères angéliques…

- Tu n'es pas fait pour être un ange Kisuke !

- Toi par contre…

- Moi, je ferai mon possible pour rester dans les dimensions terrestres. Fais-moi échouer encore et encore… Mon père ne voudra pas de mon retour…

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi… souffla Kisuke, hypnotisé par le regard chocolat.

Les mains de Sosuke ne cessaient de lui caresser le dos en un mouvement apaisant, sensuel. Sa détermination faiblissait pourtant, il refusait de céder. Et cela devait se voir dans son regard.

- Tu es ma souris, Kisuke…

- Crois-tu que je te laisserai arborer le déguisement du chat ?

- Peut-importe le rôle que tu me donneras… Tu es à moi !

Sosuke se pencha soudainement et étouffa les protestations de Kisuke. La langue du démon chercha celle de l'ange qui frissonna sous la caresse. Le blond oublia ou envoya valser ses certitudes, il ne savait plus trop bien, et répondit au baiser de Sosuke. Il enroula sa langue à la sienne et la suça avec délectation. Kisuke apprécia l'échange plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Toutes ces années d'attentes étaient enfin récompensées... Il ne protesta pas, lorsqu'une des mains du démon fit glisser le haut de son shihakusho pour dévoiler une de ses épaules blanches. La bouche de Sosuke quitta la sienne, une de ses mains glissa sur son mamelon qu'il caressa paresseusement, faisant gémir l'ange blond entre ses bras.

Il murmura contre les lèvres de Kisuke :

- Toi et moi… nous sommes les pièces d'un même tout, Kisuke. Je suis ton côté inavoué et tu es mon côté lumineux.

- Pour combien de temps, Sosuke ? souffla difficilement l'ange qui bascula la tête sur le côté alors que Sosuke caressait de sa bouche les parties les plus sensibles de sa nuque.

Seul un rire bas répondit et l'étreinte autour de l'ange se resserra.

Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre derrière le couple et Kisuke réalisa soudain sa position de soumission et fronça les sourcils. Il s'était encore fait embobiner par ce traître de Sosuke. Il repoussa violemment le démon et profita de sa surprise pour enjamber la brume qui se transforma en brouillard autour de lui. Kisuke sentit l'effleurement du corps de Sosuke. L'ange entendit les paroles rageuses du démon :

- Tu peux fuir autant qu'il te plaira… Tu m'appartiens pour des siècles et des siècles. Tu m'aimes autant que moi et tu ne peux pas le nier, Kisuke ! On se retrouvera que tu le veuilles ou pas…

La voix de Yoruichi murmura :

- Pouvons-nous partir Maître ?

- Haï…

Le couple quitta la plaine maintenant dominée par un soleil radieux. Seul le doux chant des oiseaux répondit à Sosuke. Le démon jura entre ses dents. Kisuke lui avait échappé une nouvelle fois. Le regard vert allait encore le hanter pour des nuits et des nuits. Il trouverait un moyen pour qu'enfin, il lui appartienne tout entier !

°°0°0°°

A peine rentré, Kisuke s'enferma quelques heures dans sa chambre. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Comment faisait Sosuke pour le troubler à ce point ? La bouche du démon… son odeur… ses yeux… sa chaleur… sa présence… tout le fascinait chez lui. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres, il fit glisser sa veste et son autre main parcourut sa peau qui semblait toujours sous le sceau des caresses du démon.

Quoiqu'il en soit… il devait l'éviter et non le provoquer. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui. Sa punition… il ne voulait pas la prolonger, plus vite, il ramènerait un nombre suffisant de shinigami et d'humains dans le droit chemin, plus vite, il rentrerait dans les sphères angéliques.

Non… il n'était pas la face caché de Sosuke et Sosuke n'était pas… son côté inavoué. Les siècles à venir allaient être très longs ou très amusants, s'il prenait le partit d'en faire un jeu… Ce qui était sûr, c'est que tout cela pourrait être captivant, s'il commençait à s'ennuyer au cours des siècles à venir…

°°0°0°°

voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu jusqu'au bout !

à bientôt dans une autre fic...


End file.
